


Not really a morning person

by bellamie_blake



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e13 Grad Night, Flashbacks, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamie_blake/pseuds/bellamie_blake
Summary: David is not really a morning person, and Patrick knows it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Not really a morning person

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfic for this fandom before, and haven't written any fanfic at all in a long time. But after watching Grad Night, this idea stuck in my head and wouldn't leave, so I was forced to write this in order to finally sleep at night. It came out way longer than I had expected. I hope it's good. Thanks for reading.

“Can we talk tomorrow?” Patrick asked.

David nodded emphatically. “Mmm. We can talk whenever you’d like.”

Patrick felt like his heart might burst. He knew that a dopey, lovesick smile was plastered on his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He might never stop smiling. He never wanted to stop looking into David’s eyes.

“Just preferably not before 10 AM, um, because I’m not really a morning person?” David added as he took his seatbelt off, a knowing smirk tugging up his lips on one side as he met Patrick’s eyes once more.

“Mm-hmm,” Patrick replied, his smile immediately morphing from dopey and lovesick into one that was simultaneously amused and slightly exasperated by the familiar joke.

\------

_Patrick had been officially part of Rose Apothecary for a few weeks (well, 24 days since the grant money had come through, but he definitely wasn’t counting the days, he just had a good memory, really) and had been getting to know David a little more each day. By now, he knew for sure that he was attracted to and romantically interested in David, although he was still trying to figure out whether there was any chance David could feel the same way, and what exactly Patrick should do about it. Their projected opening date was less than two weeks away and Patrick figured the most important thing right now was to get the store up and running._

_Patrick was a perpetually early riser, a trait instilled in him by his parents and reinforced during college when he’d always had early classes. Even if he wasn’t working, he found it difficult to sleep in, always waking up by 7 am even if he hadn’t set an alarm. David had given him a key to the store after they’d gotten the grant money, and he always arrived around 9 am to start working. David tended to arrive sometime between 9:30 and 10:30. Patrick assumed his family kept him busy in the mornings and currently the store was not open for business, still being set up. He figured once the store was open, David would be more diligent about arriving on time to his own store._

_Patrick didn’t mind working alone in the early morning, just him and a cup of tea. The store was quiet and still, with the early morning sun streaming in the large open windows. He’d work at his laptop, setting up the documentation and invoicing systems they needed, or unpack products and arrange them on the shelves (but only if David had already instructed him what to put where, because Patrick never wanted to put arrange products incorrectly and force David to re-do his work.)_

_And, as he had finally admitted to himself after the first week, he enjoyed the anticipation of waiting for David to arrive. One of the best parts of his day was when David walked through the door and greeted him with a small smile, holding a coffee cup and wearing sweaters that Patrick still didn’t understand._

_Today (the 24 th day, not that he was counting) he arrived at the store at 8:52 am to find a scowling David arranging organic juices in the fridge. Strange. Patrick was sure the juices were supposed to be delivered that afternoon. _

_“Good morning,” Patrick said brightly, which earned him a death glare from David. Patrick felt a strange pang of sadness at his expression, wishing for David’s little smile instead. “Um, everything alright?”_

_“Oh, sure, sure. Nothing better than a cold delivery at 8 am. Unless it’s a last-minute cold delivery at 8 am, which doesn’t_ actually _arrive until 8:35,” David replied in a sour voice, not turning to look at Patrick. David had already been here for an hour?_

_Patrick nodded, only partially understanding, but decided to let David be for the moment. He opened his laptop and began to work, the store just as quiet as every other morning except with the shuffling sounds of David unpacking the coolers and arranging the juices in the fridge. Occasionally he would close the fridge door, assess the layout, and then re-open it to move things around again. David was very particular about how the products should be laid out._

_Twenty minutes later, David closed the fridge, finally finished and satisfied with the very specific arrangement of the juices. He stretched and then lifted his coffee cup to his lips and drained the last few drops before tossing it in the trash can. Patrick glanced up at him for a moment before returning his eyes to his screen, saying nothing and doing his best to bite back a grin._

_“What?” David said, his voice less sour and sounding more like his normal self._

_“What?” Patrick replied innocently, glancing up at him._

_“I know when you’re laughing at me. So, maybe I’m not a morning person, alright?” David’s hands moved through the air as he spoke, a sure sign that David was back to his normal self, and as far as Patrick was concerned, an invitation to tease him as usual._

_“No,” Patrick said in mock surprise. “Really? I honestly would’ve bet money on you being ‘a morning person.’” He made exaggerated air quotes around the last words._

_“The juice vendor called me at 8 o’clock last night to change the drop off time to the ungodly hour of 8 am. And then the delivery driver had the nerve to be late, after all that. Really, I don’t get it, why would anyone willingly be awake and working at that time of day?”_

_Patrick chuckled. “David, you could’ve asked me to take the delivery. It wouldn’t have been a problem for me. In case you didn’t know, I actually_ am _a morning person.”_

_David stared at him with his mouth slightly open. Patrick suspected the thought hadn’t even occurred to him. Then David cleared his throat and instantly composed himself again._

_“Well, that’s utterly ridiculous, no one should_ want _to be up so early in the mornings. But next time, I will be sure to let you have the privilege of early morning deliveries. If that would make_ you _happy.”_

_David’s lips were pursed and twisted to the side, an expression that Patrick had come to know meant he was trying to hide a smile. They looked at each other for a moment, Patrick’s heart thudding against his chest at the unexpectedly fond and grateful look David was giving him. Then David cleared his throat, eyes darting away, and glanced around the store before looking back at Patrick again._

_“Anyway, I’m going to get another coffee. You want a tea?” David asked, heading towards the door and gesturing to the café._

_Patrick didn’t necessarily need another tea, but he couldn’t help nodding and smiling. After David left the store, the smile broke into a huge grin, and he chuckled to himself before turning back to his laptop._

_*_

_From then on, David was true to his word that he would ask Patrick to come in for any early morning deliveries. Patrick didn’t mind, especially as it quickly became a running joke to tease one another about it. And after the not-so-soft launch that opened the store, he found himself opening the store alone most days, happily and eagerly waiting for his business partner to show up._

\------

Still buzzing with the thrill of their first kiss and their first date, he felt a new thrill inside him at the ease in which David had brought them back into their teasing and bantering dynamic. Patrick felt wide awake, electric. He felt like the world was in bright technicolor for the first time, like he was seeing everything sharper, clearer.

There was so much between the two of them, such a connection, something he had never felt with another person, something he didn’t even know existed. Friendship, understanding, acceptance. A synergistic business relationship. And now, the promise of more.

Clearly pleased that his joke landed, David nodded and exited the car with a smile on his face, holding his gift bag in one hand.

“Good night, David,” Patrick said through the window, as the best date of his life came to an end.

David closed the door and leaned down, peering through the window to take one last look at Patrick as he said good night. Patrick tried to memorize everything in that moment: the way his hand rested on the car door, the twinkling in his eyes, the smile lighting up his face, and the way his voice formed Patrick’s name, soft and sweet. Then he turned towards the motel, and Patrick watched him open the door to his room and enter, before he finally put the car in gear and drove away. His heart felt so light, though, that he thought maybe he could’ve climbed out of the car and flown back home.

He couldn’t wait until tomorrow morning.


End file.
